The lamps belong to the traditional field, and there are many kinds of lamps. After the emergence of LEDs, kinds of LED-based lamps are also emerging. However, with the improvement of people's living standards, there is an increasing demand for lighting, especially decorative lighting, and this demand has not yet been fully met.